1. Field
This embodiment is generally directed to a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display apparatuses, there is a display apparatus which requires a backlight unit capable of generating light so as to display images. The backlight unit supplies light to a display panel including liquid crystal and the like. The backlight unit includes a light emitting device and means for effectively transferring light emitted from the light emitting device.
Since light efficiency of the backlight unit has very close relationship with the performance of the display apparatus, a large amount of research has been done to provide high quality images by using the light emitted from the backlight unit.